HAPPY NEW YEAR
by Amai Tachibana
Summary: Rin se encuentra solo en Australia, pero una inesperada llamada casi por terminar el año hace que el año que viene sea mas prometedor.


Hi!

Espero que sea de su agrado, que pasen un 2016 muuy hermoso, que todas sus metas se realicen. Amor, dinero y salud para todos! :D

Los personajes nno son mios, ya que si fuese mios estaría en el 2016 en estos momentos.

HAPPY NEW YEAR

31 de diciembre, último día del año, quizás para algunas personas este año les fue de maravilla a otras no tuvieron esa misma suerte pero todos esperan con gran optimismo el nuevo año. Con nuevas metas que cumplir, nuevos proyectos en mente.

Ahora estoy de regreso a este país que lo considero como mi segundo hogar, muchas personas alrededor del mundo deciden viajar hasta este país para recibir el año ya que es uno de los primeros que lo celebran. Además los ojos de todo el mundo están enfocados al tan ansiado espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que realiza a la medianoche.

Miraba con algo de tristeza a través de la ventana, una pareja pasaba tomándose de las manos mientras sonreían. Como me gustaría que esa persona estuviese aquí, cerré los ojos y aquellos orbes turquesas cruzaron mi memoria.

Mi teléfono móvil empezó a sonar y respondí a la llamada.

-Haru, que quieres?-pregunté sin ganas, de seguro que cierta personita lo motivo a llamarme

-japi niu lliar, rin- eso que fue? Acaso está tratando de saludarme en inglés? –

-Haru, gracias por tu intento de saludo versión inglés; pero todavía no es 01 de enero aquí en Australia- le reprendí a mi amigo, solo escuchaba un montón de gritos- en donde demonios estas? En iwatobi?

-Rin? Hola rin, espero que este año sea de bendiciones, todas tus metas se cumplan y que te vaya bien en el amor- ahora era Makoto el que hablaba, me lo imaginaba de esta pareja-bueno, no estamos en iwatobi, vamos a celebrar en Tokio. Verás, todos tienen globos blancos y a las doce…-mucho hablas

-Ohh.. Que interesante- susurré tratando de hacerle entender que no tenía que darme explicaciones- Makoto, aprovecha y declárate a ese hidrofilico-dando este consejo, di por finalizada mi conversación.

Apenas había colgado la llamada, un número desconocido apareció en la pantalla de mi celular. Quién demonios era? Al parecer era desde Japón

-Bueno…-contesté la llamada, pero unos gritos ensordecedores casi rompieron mi tímpano

-HAPPY NEW YEAR!- vaya… era de imaginarse- desde iwatobi- Japón mandamos un caluroso saludo a Rin-rin!- esa voz era de Nagisa

-Nagisa-kun! Aunque en esta temporada en Australia está haciendo calor… rin-san! Que tenga un próspero año!- era el turno de rei,-ohh! Espere un momento, Momotaru-kun

-Rin sempai! Rin sempai! Feliz año australiano! Espero que el primer sueño que tenga sea con pyunsuke! Veras! Este año me había soñado con pyunsuke y ahora estoy saliendo con nit…-

-Ahh! Feliz año rin-sempai! No hagas caso a las ocurrencias de momo-chan, ya sabes cómo es el en realidad, Nagisa-kun! Deje de molestar! Por favor!- la voz angustiada de Ai me daba algo de gracia, como me gustaría estar con ellos en estos momentos- rin-sempai, le paso con alguien especial para usted

Onni-chan?- gou! Exclamè con gran felicidad al escuchar la voz de mi hermana- no llores onni-chan, sé que este año será de prosperidad y alegría para todos. Ah! Además que no lo pasaras solo verdad?- aquella voz picara de gou, no será que...

Gou! Explícate!- exclamé algo furioso, pero no entendía lo que me estaba tratando de decir-gou! Goou! – al parecer que se cortó la señal

Que habrá querido decirme, si estoy solo en este lugar ya que russel y lori se fueron de vacaciones al caribe. Vaya suerte la mía. Abrí las ventanas del balcón y sentí la fresca brisa acariciar mis cabellos, el cielo esta estrellado y veía como la gente empezaba a caminar con algo de prisa. No querían perderse el evento de fin de año que se celebra en la casa de ópera de Sídney.

Mi celular empezó a sonar, quería botarlo ya que en este día no dejo de sonar- ahora quien es!- exclamè molesto,

-Rin?-aquella voz, era la que más deseaba escuchar. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron por la vergüenza de haberlo contestado de mala gana- quieres empezar este año con ese carácter? Estas mal así eh?!- un "cállate" salió de mis labios, mientras me recargaba en el barandal del balcón- ahh… rin, esto…

-Que sucede sousuke? Te paso algo? Estas bien?-una sonrisa se escuchó, mi corazón estaba muy emocionado tan solo escucharle-me asustaste, idiota

-Rin, tengo un problema… sorry..- aquella palabra lo había dicho en voz baja, como si estuviese disculpándose con otra persona- rin? Ahhh Pues veras… ahora estoy perdido- que novedad, respondí a mi amigo- no estoy bromeando! Lo único que puedo ver es un montón de gente y ese lugar de opera que no sé cómo se llama, esa la que siempre aparece en los noticieros?

Algunas lágrimas escaparon de mis orbes rubíes, no podía creerlo- sou… estas en Australia?-pregunté tratando de que no se note a través de mi voz, el llanto

-Si rin, estoy en Australia….-susurró con tanta ternura.

Salí corriendo de mi departamento, chocaba con varias personas en mi camino pero no me importaba. La persona que tanto amo está en la misma ciudad que estoy; miré la pantalla de mi celular y faltaba media hora para que sea la medianoche. Estúpido tráfico de mierda! Baje del taxi y empecé a correr con todas mis fuerzas. La algarabía de la ciudad de Sídney era contagiante, las sonrisas de los turistas que admiraban cada detalle, las familias que esperaban con ansias el conteo regresivo.

Llegue al lugar donde me había indicado sousuke, pero no podía localizarlo. Las lágrimas me traicionaban y querían salir, necesitaba encontrar a sousuke.

Falta dos minutos para el nuevo año- escuché a una señorita decirle a su amiga

Mierda! Sousuke! Donde te metiste! Me limpiaba las lágrimas mientras las personas gritaban con entusiasmo

 _TEN!_

SOUSUKE! DONDE MIERDA ESTAS!

 _NINE!_

Quizás si fuera un poco más alto

 _EIGHT!_

AHHH!MALDICION!

 _SEVEN!_

Sousuke… encuéntrame por favor…

 _SIX!_

Putha gente, no me deja ver donde está sousuke

 _FIVE!_

Quizás si sousuke no se hubiese perdido, estaríamos juntos

 _FOUR!_

Vale berenjena la vida

 _THREE!_

Es el karma verdad?

 _TWO!_

Bueno… igual lo encontraré aunque…

 _ONE!_

-SOUSUKE!-grité con todas mis fuerzas, llamando la atención de las personas que estaban a mí alrededor-

Unos brazos rodearon mi cintura-happy new year, rin- susurró aquella voz masculina. No importaba el griterío alrededor nuestro, solo admiraba aquellos orbes turquesas.

Sin pensarlo, acaricie su mejilla y le di un beso en los labios. Mi corazón amenazaba con salirse de mi pecho, tanta alegría era demasiado.

-Feliz año, Sousuke- susurré cuando habíamos terminado de besarnos, ante el cielo iluminado por miles de colores y un nuevo año muy prometedor.


End file.
